Within induction motors, a large amount of heat may be generated during operation. Accordingly, to prevent damage to the internal components and extend longevity, cooling of the rotor core is generally desired. Typically, such an induction motor includes a rotor core assembly that has packets of laminated steel discs mounted to a shaft. Each of the adjacent packets is interspersed with a vent spacer. The vent spacers cooperate with axial vents formed through the packages to provide a system of axial and radial rotor core ventilation. One or more fans of the induction motor may aerodynamically couple with and supply a cooling air flow through the axial vents and out through radial flow passages. To form the radial flow passages, conventional vent spacers have a multi-piece construction with a central disc and with a number of bar elements welded to the side faces thereof. The bar elements contact the sides of the packages, spacing them apart, and forming multiple radial flow passages up each side of the central disc between respective adjacent packages.
However, such existing rotor core assemblies tend to be complicated, and, therefore, expensive. Moreover, improved cooling efficiency is sought. Thus, improved construction of rotor core assemblies is sought.